


Missing You

by starsinger



Series: In the Beginning [14]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, vivid dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s between the Narada and Nibiru incidents in “In the Beginning” Universe, and Jim finds himself tired, and slightly homesick. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Jim entered the turbolift after being relieved by Lieutenant Fitzgerald. It had been a long and, thankfully, uneventful Alpha Shift and all he wanted to do was go to sleep. No, there was one more thing he wanted to do, and that was call Chris. It was Friday, and the only way they could spend even a fraction of the time together they used to was by comm. So, he entered his quarters and pulled off his gold shirt and ordered the computer to contact Admiral Pike.

“Hey, this is Chris, or Admiral Pike depending on who you are, I’m not home right now, but if you leave a message, I’ll get back to you,” the image on the screen left Jim feeling unhappily alone.

“Hey, Chris, it’s Jim. I’m missing you out here in the black, just thought I’d call and see how your therapy is going. Call me back,” Jim said before cutting off the transmission. He sat down and pulled off his shoes. He wouldn’t trade the Enterprise for anything, he just wished that Chris could’ve come along too. Jim stripped down to his shorts and slid into the empty bed unhappily. “Computer, lights off,” he mumbled before sleep claimed him.

Jim’s dreaming mind awoke in Chris’ bed, a roaring fire nearby provided the only source of light. He rolled over and found Chris asleep beside him, no wonder he hadn’t answered his comm. Jim snuggled into his arms kissing the bit of skin he could reach. Chris’ eyes opened as he took in his protégé. “Well, if this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up,” Chris said with a chuckle.

“Me either,” Jim responded as Chris wound his arm around Jim and kissed him. Jim relaxed into the kiss knowing it wasn’t real, but reality was a cold bed right now, and that sucked. Jim’s hand wandered beneath the blankets to find Chris beginning to respond to Jim’s presence.

Chris chuckled, “Certain body parts should function normally in dreamland, right?” Chris asked. Jim nodded his head before moving the covers downward so he could get a better grip on the situation. Chris ran his hand up and down Chris’ cock using his fingertips, and Chris groaned. Jim smiled, bending down to kiss Chris, a long, slow, sensual kiss that left them both breathless, before returning his attention to Chris’ cock. He continued to run his fingers lightly over Chris’ manhood, causing the man to groan. The other hand caressed Chris’ balls before Jim turned his mouth to the problem. He engulfed Chris’ manhood with his mouth, taking it slowly. His teeth applied a delicate scrape over the skin causing Chris to twitch.

Jim took the cock out of his mouth and ran his tongue up the shaft, still playing with his balls. He watched in delight as Chris closed his eyes and moaned. Jim put it back in his mouth and proceeded to suck. It didn’t take long before Chris shot his wad all over himself. Jim straddled Chris’ hips and bent down for another kiss. Chris reached around and gripped Jim’s ass. He loved Jim’s ass, and could play with it all day, or night. Jim didn’t stop him as their tongues clashed. He could feel Chris’ hands guiding his hips back down and Jim willingly obliged, impaling himself on Chris’ hard cock.

It was difficult for Jim to remember it was only a dream as his muscles clenched around Chris’ cock. It felt so real. Chris encouraged his efforts, still massaging Jim’s buttocks with his fingers. Soon, one hand came back to the front and leisurely played with Jim’s waving cock. They both came in a glorious heat causing Jim to collapse slowly downwards and back into Chris’ waiting arms. “I wish this was real,” Jim murmured.

“Yeah, me too,” Chris replied.

“What’s that noise?” Jim asked, hearing a clear beeping noise.

“What noise?” Chris asked before fading away.

Jim awoke to the sound of his comm going off. Jim got up and walked over to the computer. “Kirk here,” he said.

“Captain,” Fitzgerald’s voice sounded through, “Admiral Barnett is calling. He wants to talk to you.”

“Put him through,” Jim said with a sigh, sincerely wishing it was another Starfleet admiral at the other end of the comm. All Admiral Barnett wanted to know was that the Enterprise was where it was supposed to be and that it was keeping out of trouble. Jim sighed, “We’re surveying an unusual Oort Cloud right now, Admiral.”

“What’s so unusual about it?” Barnett asked.

“The sun is a brown dwarf, and cloud is approximately the distance from the dwarf as our Kuiper belt is from our sun,” Jim replied.

“Ah, yes, mass, that could be a difficult one. Let me know what you conclude, Barnett out,” Jim cut the link as he sat down on the bed. His body mourned the loss of such a vivid dream. Soon, his comm system beeped again, “Kirk.”

The image that flashed up on the screen was as welcome as any in the universe, “Hey, Jim.”

Jim smiled, “Chris, you got my message?”

“Sort of, I had the really vivid dream about you a few minutes ago…” his voice trailed off as Jim’s head shot up. “You had one two? In my bed by the fireplace?”

Jim nodded his head, “I heard somewhere that sometimes two souls who are meant to be will always find a way to be together.”

“Even if it’s in a dream?” Chris asked. “I love you, Jim. Stay safe.”

“I’ll try, Chris, I’ll try.”


End file.
